


protection from the wind or the eyes of strangers

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Blankets, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clownfish ABO, Cuddles, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pencil, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sketches, Softness, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, septender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: sketch for an AMAZING fic!seriously, go read it it is one of my favorite things of all time.





	protection from the wind or the eyes of strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts), [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 

> "But then Bucky doesn’t put his turtleneck back on. Steve is trapped on the hot asphalt of his own brain because it’s not sneaking a look if you’re just… grabbing it and shoving it into your pocket. That’s gone from from sneaking a look, to stealing a look, to maybe heisting the whole damn bank. Of looks. Bucky’s looks. Not even specifically the arm, but the whole rest of Bucky, who might be cold, and who Steve can’t give his coat to in a sweeping romantic gesture because he does not have one and if he did it’d be wet. His instincts try to tell him to bodily lay himself on top of Bucky as a solution and he’s only vaguely aware of why that’s not the best idea.
> 
> He’s half looking around for a pile of dry leaves to roll Bucky into when he remembers the existence of the picnic blanket. He quickly drops the cookie tin and scattered picnic debris into the knapsack and shakes out the blanket, brushing off leaves and scratchy bark while Bucky looks on. It’s tempting to bundle them both up in it and retreat into the safe huddle of a nap, but Bucky is standing out in the open with no protection from the wind or the eyes of strangers.
> 
> Steve carefully wraps Bucky in the picnic blanket, respectfully keeping his eyes somewhere over Bucky’s shoulder and making sure he’s all covered. His hair is all wet and tangled and laid out across his collarbones but Steve can’t think about that. He takes off his own undershirt and gives it a perfunctory squeeze - Bucky makes a nearly subaural choking sound, but when Steve checks on him he looks okay - and throws his flannel back on without bothering to button it. Bucky looks pretty happy to stay as a blanket cocoon, so Steve picks up Bucky’s wet jacket, shaking it out again to get the last drops."

Image description: a man (Steve Rogers) with short light hair wearing a plaid shirt over a plain tee shirt with his arm around a slightly shorter man (Bucky Barnes) with long dark hair, wrapped in a light blanket. They are both a bit rumpled and wet with some water drips. They are smiling shyly but lovingly at each other. 


End file.
